The invention relates to a plug connecting device for electrical equipment and more especially for magnetic solenoid valves arranged in rows, comprising a housing and a plug contact arrangement arranged on one side of the housing and adapted to be united with a plug contact arrangement on the electrical equipment.
Known plug connecting devices in the form of a male element for solenoid valves are provided with an individual electrical power supply cable for the respective solenoid valve. If there is a large number of solenoid valves arranged in rows there then has to be a correspondingly large number of cables which have to be laid and attached. The result is that it is comparatively simple to confuse a plug during a repair or servicing and such confusion may lead to plant failure owing to the incorrect operation of a pneumatic or hydraulic system.
It is furthermore a known practice to employ multiple plugs adapted to the desired number of solenoid valves or contact arrays producing all the connections. However individual adaptation is complex and expensive and for each application it is necessary to manufacture a special plug or a special contact arrangement.